


and maybe, you are my home (in this land of maple leaf)

by terbit (terbenam)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Baker Miya Atsumu, Confessions, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Novelist Sakusa Kiyoomi, POV Alternating, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, art gallery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbenam/pseuds/terbit
Summary: Bagi Kiyoomi, Kanada adalah tempatnya melarikan diri dari masa lalu yang menghantui.Lewat galeri seni dan gemericik air sungai, Kiyoomi merasa dimengerti.Bagi Atsumu, Kanada adalah tempatnya meraih mimpi dan mengejar ambisi.Sesederhana wangi dari toko roti dan rutinitas tiap pagi, semudah itu Atsumu mencintai."Kenapa kamu datang ke Toronto?"Di musim semi, dua orang asing dipertemukan lewat denting pintu toko roti.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haikyuu!! Bulol Week 2021, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	and maybe, you are my home (in this land of maple leaf)

**Author's Note:**

> #HQBulolWeek day 4 and 5 tier 3: Aku Ingin (Sapardi Djoko Damono) + Pelukanmu adalah taman Kupu-Kupuku (Helvy Tiana Rosa)  
> #SakuAtsuFluffWeek2021 day 5 and 6 tier 1: Confessions + Proposal  
>    
> \- [Toko roti Atsumu (dan meja di pojok tempat mereka biasa mengobrol)](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-XMjqul5tjmQ/UY9Oj5KQODI/AAAAAAAAB2c/BIw0keB1usI/s640/C574A6CE-9E82-48A0-91F6-C641CA885EB3.JPG)  
> \- Other references and visualizations are in endnotes  
> \- Song: [Nocturne in E Flat Major, Op. 9 No. 2 - Chopin](https://open.spotify.com/track/1wrnhZmN2HXPJ30QAzFLSZ?si=2AMXPHjHRoK75TWEXO43vQ)  
> (If you want to get the vibes. I listen to this piano classic in a loop for hours while writing this story)
> 
> Terima kasih banyak buat [nes](https://twitter.com/atskiyomuu) yang bersedia jadi beta reader tulisan ini, ily MUAH!

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

Siang itu masih seperti biasanya. Sunyi tanpa pemutar musik yang berisik, senyap tanpa bising tetangga yang padat merayap. Akhir pekan ini, tidak ada rangkaian rapat dan pameran buku yang melelahkan atau loyang-loyang roti yang harus dikeluarkan dari panggangan setiap pagi.

  
  


Cukup menikmati sepi dan sunyi yang jarang terjadi.

  
  


Pada ruang tengah berukuran enam kali lima yang menghadap langsung ke balkon dengan horizon langit biru dan semilir sejuk mengundang kantuk, hanya ada dua pria, saling memunggungi dan memilih sibuk dengan aktivitas individu. Yang satu bersandar pada sofa merah marun menghadap pintu balkon yang siang itu terbuka lebar, yang satu berkutat dengan perkakas dan aluminium dan api.

  
  


Tidak ada interaksi maupun konversasi yang keluar, pun tidak ada yang keberatan atas hening yang melingkupi.

Atsumu melebur dengan dapur, sebuah tradisi tiap akhir pekan semenjak ia berpisah dengan saudara kembarnya dan memilih menapaki karir memasak sekaligus belajar hidup mandiri. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, meski jauh di dasar hati ia akui kemampuannya mengolah adonan dan daging dan sayur tak selihai kembaran sendiri.

  
  


Karena di hari kerja ia terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekadar memasak sup miso buat sarapan pagi, maka akhir pekan adalah waktunya memberi penghargaan atas kerja keras dan kegigihan diri sendiri.

Keputusannya memang cukup nekat untuk menapaki karir menjadi seorang patiseri. Kenapa tiket pesawat satu arahnya juga memunculkan nama _Aéroport international Lester B. Pearson_ di Kanada juga kebanyakan dipengaruhi oleh impulsnya saja.

  
  


Namun, negeri dengan daun maple itu memberinya kesempatan melihat dunia yang rupanya, jauh lebih luas dari yang ia duga. Hidangan _pancake_ atau _bannock_ dan sirup maple pelan-pelan menggantikan nasi dan _ramen_. Bahasa Inggris dan Prancis yang dulu asing di telinganya kini menempel selekat logat Kansai yang kental di lidahnya.

  
  


Dan satu toko roti di persimpangan jalan yang ia buka setelah lulus ujian patiseri adalah bentuk manifestasi pencapaian dan kebanggaan terbesarnya.

  
  


_Setidaknya disini aku punya satu konsumen setia meskipun terkadang opininya tak relevan_ , pikirnya sembari mengocok telur dengan sendok. Siang ini akan diolahnya menjadi santapan sederhana, semangkuk nasi ditemani dengan seloyang tamagoyaki dan sup miso.

  
  


Sebenarnya menu itu lebih pantas disajikan untuk hidangan sarapan pagi, namun karena hari ini keduanya sengaja memulai hari dengan tempo sedikit lebih lambat, jam sebelas siang kini menjelma serasa jam delapan pagi.

  
  


Lagi pula, kapan lagi bisa berelaksasi bila bukan di akhir pekan?

Biner cokelat madunya bergulir pada pemilik surai kelam serupa malam yang tengah tertunduk diam membaca entah-buku-apa-lagi. Sofa katun merah marun tempatnya membenamkan diri menyembunyikan seluruh punggung dan sebagian lehernya, menihilkan usaha Atsumu untuk mengintip perpotongan leher jenjang yang selalu jadi tempatnya pulang di tengah hiruk pikuk kota antah berantah.

Adalah Sakusa Kiyoomi, pemilik _tidak resmi_ sofa katun merah marun di ruang tengah—label yang didapat hanya karena ia terlalu sering duduk atau bahkan tertidur disitu, juga penghuni tetap dari setengah petak tempat tinggal apartemen Atsumu, sekaligus pemilik satu rumah besar di hatinya.

  
  


Orang yang dikirimkan entah oleh siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik rindang dedaunan maple yang berguguran dan diantara interkolusi bahasa yang sama sekali asing. Orang yang tidak pernah memilih pergi bahkan ketika ia tahu getir asam pahit Atsumu yang membuat semua orang segera memilih menepi.

Orang yang terasa familiar di tengah benua asing dan bising kota metropolitan yang tak pernah berhenti.

Prolog dari interaksi mereka bagaikan satu tembang nostalgia di awal musim semi, bertahun-tahun lalu, kala keduanya dipertemukan lewat denting bel toko dan selembar berita koran pagi.

Judul besar-besar di halaman pertama, dengan garis wajah kaku tanpa antusiasme, helai ikal yang melambai selembut ombak pantai, dan keping emas Nobel di sebelah tangan. _Peraih Penghargaan Nobel Kesusastraan Termuda_ tercetak besar-besar di bawah namanya.

  
  


Atsumu tengah membaca sepotong kutipan puisi buatan sang peraih nobel ketika pintu toko roti kecil di ujung persimpangan jalan miliknya berdenting setelah sekian lama hening. Seorang pria jangkung yang wajahnya serupa dengan yang tercetak di halaman pertama koran pagi itu mendatanginya tiba-tiba bagai kelopak sakura yang begitu lama ia rindukan di kampung halaman.

Tiga potong _croissant_ cokelat dan secangkir kopi, kemudian bergegas pergi. Bahkan tidak ada celah bagi Atsumu untuk sekadar mengonfirmasi kesamaan garis wajah dengan rahang keras yang terpampang di koran pagi itu dan pria pengunjung toko roti.

  
  


_Mungkin dia sibuk_ , Atsumu kembali merapikan tatanan rotinya. _Lagipula, belum tentu dia orang yang sama._

Besoknya, ia datang lagi.

  
  


Kemudian besoknya lagi.

  
  


Setiap hari hingga Atsumu hafal semua warna mantel panjang yang ia kenakan dan jam berapa pintunya akan berdenting. Setiap hari hingga Atsumu hafal pesanannya tanpa diminta: tiga potong _croissant_ cokelat dan secangkir kopi panas.

  
  


Setiap hari, tetapi masih belum ada percakapan yang terjadi. Perihal nama pun, Atsumu masih belum dapat konfirmasi.

  
  


Entah karena ia yang terlalu sibuk dan terburu-buru atau Atsumu yang kurang sigap mengambil celah. Entah karena mereka memang seharusnya tetap menjaga batas antara penjual dan pembeli dan tak mengusik kehidupan masing-masing.

Mungkin, pada waktu itu belum waktunya untuk mereka mulai bersinggungan.

Hingga akhirnya pada satu hari di musim panas, ketika satu eksemplar buku tertinggal di atas meja kaca, begitulah cara cerita mereka bergulir dari sana.

Tiga atau lima tahun telah berlalu, Atsumu lupa kapan ia terakhir menghitung hari-harinya bersama pria pengunjung toko roti yang kini berubah nama jadi Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Dua setengah tahun—kalau yang ini Atsumu ingat jelas, ketika nama Sakusa Kiyoomi tidak lagi menyandang titel _Peraih Penghargaan Nobel Kesusastraan Termuda,_ namun juga resmi menyandang titel sebagai _Kekasih Miya Atsumu_ dan memilih tinggal dalam apartemen kecil miliknya meski Kiyoomi punya rumah berpagar tinggi yang terletak di pinggir kota.

Atsumu tahu Kiyoomi lebih dari mampu untuk menyewa satu meja di sebuah restoran hotel dengan pemandangan langit berbintang dan pendar lampu kota yang menyusup dari celah jendela, namun nyatanya Kiyoomi lebih memilih sepotong _croissant_ atau sup miso atau sepiring _omurice_ sederhana hasil olah tangan Atsumu yang keluar dari dapur kecilnya. Entah untuk sarapan pagi atau makanan penutup di malam hari.

"Nggak ada yang masakannya seenak buatan kamu." 

Dan Atsumu akan segera menepis dengan _pendapatmu akan berubah kalau kamu coba masakan kembaranku_ , dan Kiyoomi akan menggeleng sembari menciumnya kasar dengan bibir yang masih kental dengan jejak sup miso. _Nggak peduli_ , bisiknya.

"Kembaranmu nggak punya toko roti paling enak seantero Toronto."

  
  


Dan tawa keduanya akan memenuhi dapur kecil di apartemen itu.

_dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan_

_kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu_

Satu bulan setelah insiden buku yang tertinggal di atas meja kaca, asumsi Atsumu bahwa mereka berbagi darah dan tanah air yang sama rupanya benar adanya.

Pertama kali membaca nama itu di halaman depan koran pagi dan mendengar namanya digaungkan kembali di layar televisi juga sederet pameran toko buku, kedua alis Atsumu bertaut bingung mendengar pelafalan nama Sakusa Kiyoomi oleh para pembawa acara Kanada yang terasa janggal di telinganya. Kerutan di dahinya makin dalam kala ia melihat bagaimana Kiyoomi acuh tak acuh membiarkan namanya berganti silabel dari _Ki-yo-o-mi_ menjadi _Ki-yu-mi_.

Satu sore setelah papan tanda di pintu toko roti diputar dari _buka_ menuju _tutup_ , Kiyoomi mendesah panjang sembari menyandarkan punggung dan menyesap kopi panasnya. Di luar hujan deras dan payungnya tertinggal di dekat rak sepatu rumahnya. Sungguh jarang terjadi, hujan deras di musim panas.

  
  


"Aku sudah capek memberitahu mereka." katanya pada Atsumu yang tengah membawa dua potong _sandwich_ ke atas meja kecil di pojok ruangan untuk menemani cemilan sore hari itu. Tidak ada yang mengerti gerutuan Kiyoomi, karena hanya bila bersama Atsumu, disanalah dialek Tokyo-nya keluar.

"Semua orang panggil kamu begitu?" bahasa Inggris berubah seketika menjadi dialek Kansai yang kental, kemudian satu gigitan besar _sandwich_ dilahap dengan nikmat yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Hai, Tuan _Ki-yu-mi_ , boleh minta tanda tangannya? Begitu?" kemudian tawa jenaka menelusup di balik derai hujan di langit mendung yang meredam Kota Toronto yang semula sesak dengan hiruk pikuk manusia.

Atsumu mendapat satu pukulan ringan di lengan atas. Ia masih memasang seringai komikalnya sementara telinga Kiyoomi bersemburat merah muda dengan ekspresi sebal.

  
  


Sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas bagi mereka untuk duduk berdua setelah toko roti Atsumu tutup, sekadar berbincang kecil dengan bahasa ibu yang semua orang tak akan mengerti apa maksudnya. Mengobati kerinduan akan rumah dan kampung halaman yang terpisah melintang antara batas daratan benua dan lautan samudra beribu-ribu kilometer jauhnya.

"Jangan ikut-ikut pangil aku begitu."

Hujan semakin deras, tawa Atsumu semakin keras, dan dada hingga perut Kiyoomi terasa hangat, entah karena pengaruh kopi sore atau kehangatan akan perasaan pulang yang mengundang dan meluap-luap dari tawa yang bergema.

Sekonyong-konyong ia merasa tak lagi perlu kembali berkutat dalam untaian kata dan memendam diri dalam tumpukan manuskrip novel klasik Jepang yang digemarinya. Cukup dengan berbincang ringan bersama satu orang asing yang ditemuinya di tanah pengembaraan sudah cukup menjadi obat atas kerinduannya yang mengakar kuat namun tak akan pernah terlampiaskan.

Cukup dengan bercengkrama tiap sore hari, di toko roti kecil yang berada di ujung persimpangan jalan di mana ada Atsumu disana.

"Kalau begitu, aku panggil kamu Omi, bagaimana?"

Atsumu dapat melihat tatapan Kiyoomi yang melebar antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sejenak, hanya ada rinai hujan deras yang mengepung sementara Atsumu menunggu Kiyoomi berkontemplasi. Bola mata hitamnya berpindah-pindah seakan mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang vital dan krusial.

  
  


Diam-diam Atsumu mengamati tiap gerak-gerik dari balik bulu mata sembari menyesap teh _chamomile_ favoritnya yang mulai mendingin.

  
  


“Kalau _Kiyoomi_ , kepanjangan.” kilahnya lagi.

Tapi memang, urusan nama bagai hidup dan mati yang membentuk pribadi menjadi satu sosok yang hakiki. Karenanya, Kiyoomi selalu berhati-hati dalam menciptakan sebuah nama untuk berbagai karakter fiksional di bukunya, menyelipkan makna yang didalamnya terkandung jalan hidup dan prinsip yang dipegang teguh masing-masing hingga akhir hayat.

  
  


Nama-nama yang selalu ia buat hidup meskipun hanya di atas kertas.

Saat itu hujan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda, masih sama derasnya seperti satu jam yang lalu, tetapi jawaban sederhana dari Kiyoomi sudah cukup membuat sinar dalam biner Atsumu kembali menyalang jenaka.

  
  


Garis tipis di bibir Kiyoomi ikut tertarik dengan sendirinya, dihisap kuat oleh gravitasi sebuah matahari kecil di hadapannya meskipun langit masih saja berkabung di tengah maraknya iklim musim panas.

"Boleh."

Itu adalah satu-satunya nama untuknya yang diciptakan oleh Atsumu.

  
  


Bahkan hingga bulan dan tahun berikutnya ketika mereka resmi tak lagi jadi sekadar orang asing maupun teman konversasi tetapi naik tingkat menjadi sepasang kekasih, Atsumu akan selalu memanggilnya dengan nama yang sama dengan yang ia buat ketika mereka baru sebulan resmi saling mengenal. Dan Kiyoomi tak pernah merasa keberatan.

Bahkan mungkin, _mungkin_ , ia lebih menyukai panggilan kecil itu dibanding nama pemberian orangtuanya sendiri.

"Omi."

Mungkin itulah sebabnya, karena ketika nama itu kembali dilontarkan untuk kesekian kali di satu Minggu siang, bibirnya refleks selalu membentuk segaris senyum simpul. Satu buku _Hikayat Genji_ karangan Murasaki Shikibu yang semula terbuka di pangkuannya tak lagi ia acuhkan, ia biarkan halamannya terbolak-balik diacak cemburu desau angin yang masuk lewat pintu yang terbuka.

Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini hanyalah laki-laki yang kini berdiri di samping meja makan mereka _._

"Iya, _mon chum?"_

Kiyoomi bisa saja menjadi sangat pemilih ketika menciptakan sebuah nama bagi tiap karakternya, namun segalanya seakan terbalik bila menyangkut Atsumu. Deretan nama dengan berbagai bahasa dan frasa, melintang panjang dari zaman arkais hingga modern, segalanya yang membuatnya ingat dan merepresentasikan presensi Atsumu, dengan senang hati dan tanpa pikir lagi akan ia beri.

Karena baginya, Atsumu ialah sinar mentari yang menyusup lewat bilah tirai di pagi hari, jatuh dengan anggun di pipi yang membuatnya tampak surgawi. Karena Atsumu adalah bau wangi dan hangat dari roti yang baru saja keluar dari oven, mudah sekaligus lezat untuk disantap sebelum memulai hari. Karena Atsumu adalah sore hari yang dengan sabar menunggu di meja kecil di pojok ruangan sebuah toko roti, menenangkan sekaligus menyenangkan untuk berbagi cerita.

Karena Atsumu adalah tiap titik yang menunggu di ujung kalimat, selalu ada dan tak kemana-mana.

Seperti siang ini, ketika Atsumu berdiri di samping meja makan mereka, _tamagoyaki_ dan sup miso hangat tersaji beriringan dengan teh dan kopi, sebuah undangan untuk merayu Kiyoomi agar mau beranjak dari sofa merah marun di ruang tengah barang sejenak saja.

"Makanannya sudah jadi."

Karena Kiyoomi tahu, Atsumu tak akan kemana-mana.

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

Disamping pena dan kertas, angka dan tanggal adalah kawan akrab bagi Kiyoomi. Karenanya, ia selalu ingat kapan dan dimana serta berapa lama tiap kejadian yang ia lewatkan dengan Atsumu.

  
  


Bahwa sejak ia menangkap wajah Asia yang familiar di balik pintu toko roti kecil yang tak sengaja ia masuki, memorinya akan selalu berputar kembali pada helai pirang dan biner cokelat madu yang menunggu di balik meja kaca.

Dan hari ini, genap satu setengah tahun sejak Kiyoomi dengan sengaja meninggalkan satu eksemplar bukunya di meja kaca. Sebuah sentuhan kecil yang membutuhkan tingkat keberanian sangat tinggi untuk sekadar membuka obrolan dengan pemilik toko roti di ujung persimpangan jalan.

Dan hari ini juga, genap satu tahun sejak ia menetapkan hati dan sepenuhnya mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Miya Atsumu.

  
  


Tidak ada fase bingung atau perasaan menggelitik seperti _kupu-kupu bertebangan di perut,_ yang diketahuinya hanyalah keinginannya untuk sekadar bersama dengan Atsumu sedikit lebih lama, mendengarkan celotehannya dengan logat Kansai khasnya setiap malam sebelum sambungan telepon terpaksa diputus, dan keyakinannya untuk meninggalkan rumah berpagar tinggi di pinggir kota yang dulu ia beli hasil dari hadiah nobel.

Dan hari ini, hari yang rasanya terlalu spesial untuk ia lewatkan ala kadarnya seperti hari biasa. Karenanya, ia rela mengosongkan satu minggu penuh demi merayakan kemerdekaan perasaannya sekaligus membujuk Atsumu untuk menutup toko roti sejenak dan memilih pergi bersamanya.

Oktober di Toronto berupa musim gugur yang kental dengan spektrum warna merah dan oranye. Daun-daun maple berwarna merah dan kuning berguguran menyesaki jalanan. Juga, di bulan ini pula, entah bagaimana Atsumu terlihat jauh lebih indah.

Ah, mungkin Kiyoomi memang terlalu dimabuk oksitosin hingga pemandangan Atsumu yang keluar dari gedung apartemennya dengan jaket krem panjang dan koper kecil di dekat kaki sudah cukup membuatnya seperti orang paling beruntung sedunia.

  
  


“Pagi!” adalah sapaan dengan bahasa ibu yang pertama kali didengarnya pagi ini.

  
  


Bahkan bagaimana Atsumu menyaru dengan indahnya daun maple dan palet warna musim gugur membuatnya merasa tak lagi dirundung rasa bersalah karena tak pernah pulang ke kampung halaman.

Diam-diam ia bertanya, jauh pada lubuk hati diri sendiri, atas dasar apa ia memilih jatuh cinta pada pemilik toko roti kecil di ujung persimpangan jalan Kota Toronto?

Tawa Atsumu menguar dari kursi penumpang ketika angin musim gugur dengan lihai mengutus sehelai maple merah entah untuk menemani atau menginvasi ruang privat mereka berdua. "Omi, beritahu aku kita akan pergi ke mana." selarik tanya yang sama di pagi itu dan lagi-lagi ia memilih menggeleng dengan senyum kecil di pipi sementara tangan meraih kemudi.

"Dasar pelit." kemudian helai maple merah itu berpindah posisi ke atas telinga Kiyoomi, kontras dengan surai kelamnya.

Dan mungkin obrolan-obrolan kecil itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Atau mungkin dari caranya membuat Kiyoomi hangat hanya dengan presensinya saja. Atau bahkan, semudah Atsumu memanggilnya _Omi_ dan ia merasa punya tempat untuk pulang di tengah kota bising yang teramat asing.

_Karena jatuh cinta itu mudah_ , tulis Kiyoomi dalam buku keempatnya yang habis hanya dalam waktu tiga menit setelah _pre-order_ dibuka, _dan sederhana_.

Perjalanan selama tiga hari di _jeep wrangler_ dan beberapa _homestay_ yang disewa Kiyoomi membuka berbagai sisi yang belum diketahuinya mengenai Atsumu. Bahkan tentang kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil mereka yang acap kali bertolak belakang.

Bagaimana Atsumu dengan acuh tak acuh melemparkan handuk ke kasur setelah mandi dan baru beranjak mengembalikannya ketika Kiyoomi menegur. Bagaimana Atsumu dengan lihai memainkan _Piano Tiles_ di ponselnya ketika ia terbangun di jam dua pagi, memutar dua keping klasik favoritnya, _Canon in D_ atau _Nocturne op.9 no.2._ Atau bagaimana Atsumu mampu menyulap sebuah telur mata sapi biasa menjadi luar biasa.

Dan bagaimana Atsumu membuatnya merasa punya tempat untuk kembali lagi meskipun bukan di tanah yang dulu ia kenali.

"Kenapa kamu datang ke Toronto?"

Suatu malam di dalam salah satu penginapan di Llyodminster, separuh perjalanan menuju pemberhentian terakhir mereka, Atsumu melempar tanya yang datang bersamaan dengan segelas cokelat panas di tangan Kiyoomi.

  
  


Keduanya duduk bersisian di pinggir tempat tidur Kiyoomi sementara sebuah drama komikal berputar di latar belakang tanpa ada yang sudi memberi atensi. Jendela tertutup sedangkan tirai enggan diturunkan, namun kali ini tidak ada pendar lampu yang membias dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Segalanya gelap gulita di luar sana.

Keduanya bertukar tatap, saling membaca emosi atau intensi yang tersirat dari balik netra cokelat madu dan hitam yang tersorot cahaya televisi. Menunggu Kiyoomi yang tengah berkontemplasi sebelum memutuskan untuk memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan selintas lalu.

  
  


Sorot cahaya televisi yang semula terpantul di matanya meredup.

"Aku datang kesini karena aku tak mau pulang."

Kalimat yang selanjutnya mengalir dari bibir tipis Kiyoomi adalah sebuah dongeng tentang lelaki yang ambisius, perempuan yang melarikan diri, dan anak-anak yang lehernya terikat pada sebuah kalung anjing dengan jalinan rantai _martabat keluarga._ Dalam tahun-tahun penuh sesak di rumah megah dan luas di tengah kota, si bungsu melihat bagaimana raut tertekan dan isak tangis tertahan di mata kedua kakaknya, mematuhi setiap komando dari lelaki yang tak lain adalah kepala keluarga sendiri.

Bagi sang lelaki, mereka semua hanya dianggap investasi properti yang hasilnya baru bisa dipetik kemudian hari. Tidak ada celah untuk eksplorasi diri karena hidup hanyalah sebuah skenario yang telah diatur oleh satu Tuhan berwujud lelaki yang merupakan ayah sendiri.

Peringkat satu. Sekolah internasional dengan asrama. Universitas terbaik di seantero negeri. Bisnis yang tak pernah habis.

Bahkan setelah ribuan pujian dan sanjungan, deretan titel dan prestasi, lelaki itu masih menggeleng tak cukup dan menuntut lebih.

Hal itu terus terjadi hingga akhirnya si bungsu hampir jatuh dalam kelamnya depresi dan kemudian, suatu hari, si sulung menghadiahinya selembar tiket menuju kebebasan hakiki.

_Pergi, Kiyoomi,_ katanya dengan suara rendah di tengah malam disertai selipan beberapa kartu debit yang terburu-buru. _Kamu tidak perlu menanggung beban ini._

Malam itu, baju-baju yang Kiyoomi jejalkan ke koper seluruhnya basah terciprat air mata, entah karena sakit dan perih akan perpisahan atau senang karena hak asasinya berhasil ia dapatkan kembali. Kurang dari sehari, si bungsu tak pernah lagi menoleh atau bahkan menginjakkan kaki pada rumah megah dan luas di tengah kota.

_Temukan tempat pulangmu yang baru,_ pesan terakhir si sulung sebelum mendorong adik bungsunya pergi berbaur dengan sesaknya bandara kembali terputar, _yang bukan disini._

Tahun-tahun pertamanya di Toronto adalah tahun-tahun penuh kesendirian dan kesepian sepanjang hidupnya. Dikelilingi manusia dengan kontur hidung dan warna kulit yang berbeda, dengan bahasa yang sama sekali asing di telinga, namun penuh kelegaan karena ia tak lagi terikat pada kalung anjing dengan rantai besi.

  
  


Kiyoomi merayakan kebebasan individualnya dengan menelusuri keindahan alam, bahasa, dan manusia dalam tiap teguk sirup maple dan interkolusi yang dibangun di jalanan, juga lewat empat musim yang berputar.

Hingga pada pagi hari itu, kedua kakinya membawanya pada sebuah toko roti di ujung persimpangan jalan yang tak ia sangka nantinya akan berubah menjadi tempat pulangnya yang baru.

"Atsumu."

Sudah tiga kali ia memanggil namun pria bersurai keemasan itu masih terpaku takjub pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Lagipula, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona pada hamparan danau dengan latar deretan pepohonan dan pegunungan yang berdiri kokoh meski dihadang dinginnya angin musim gugur? Bahkan, kali pertama Kiyoomi menginjakkan kakinya di sini ketika musim dingin bertahun-tahun lalu, reaksinya pun persis sama seperti Atsumu saat ini.

Karena memang, Kanada dan tiap helai daun maplenya juga pegunungan dan pemandangan alamnya merupakan satu anugerah di dunia yang membuat Kiyoomi serasa ada di tempat yang tak dapat dijangkau oleh masa lalu yang ia tinggalkan di pintu bandara. Surga firdaus tempatnya bernaung dan tak akan pergi kemana-mana.

_Jasper National Park_ adalah tempat pertama yang dikunjunginya di tengah-tengah jeratan derita akan keputusasaan dan kesendirian di tahun-tahun pertamanya di Kanada. Kiranya, ketika ia menyusuri tiap inci dari taman luas itu, jembatan dengan sungai kecil di atasnya, danau yang hening tanpa ombak beradu, deret pepohonan dan pegunungan yang kokoh, Kiyoomi menyadari sesuatu:

  
  


Bahwa disinilah tempatnya dapat diterima sepenuh hati tanpa kecuali.

Karena alam selalu mengerti dan tak pernah menghakimi.

Helai dedaunan merah, oranye, dan kuning tua dengan rerumputan hijau bersisian dengan danau dangkal serupa kaca yang memantulkan langit senja dan pegunungan bersalju. Kemudian ada pria bersurai keemasan sewarna musim gugur dengan senyum sehangat musim semi dan binar mata secerah musim panas. Di dekatnya, satu termos berisi cokelat hangat dan makanan ringan di atas meja kayu di pinggir danau.

Dan karena Atsumu yang selalu setia menemani dan tidak pernah pergi.

Namun, _Jasper National Park_ bukan hanya suguhan sesungguhnya hari itu, karena apa yang akan ia persembahkan baru akan muncul sempurna ketika tengah malam tiba.

"Atsumu, ayo bangun."

Persiapan dan suguhannya telah siap. Segelas cokelat hangat, selimut tebal dan lebar yang dibeber di atas _jeep_ mereka, dan beberapa butir _cupcake_ dengan kerlip lilin menyala. Atsumu tertidur pulas bersamaan dengan matahari terbenam di jok belakang mobil, sementara Kiyoomi masih terjaga ditemani dengan _playlist_ Chopin favoritnya, hasil dari mencuri dengar Atsumu tiap dini hari selama beberapa hari perjalanan singkat mereka.

Malam itu di Lloydminster, setelah Kiyoomi menceritakan sepenggal dongeng masa lalu yang telah membawa kakinya kemari, Atsumu hanya diam dan memberinya satu pelukan hangat. Tidak erat, tidak juga terlalu longgar. Tidak juga ia memberi komentar apa-apa.

  
  


Sebagai gantinya, Atsumu balas bertanya di telinga Kiyoomi, "Sekarang, katakan padaku, kamu mau bawa aku ke mana?"

"Alberta." kepalanya ia sandarkan ke ceruk leher Atsumu yang kental dengan fragran _cedarwood_ , menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam dan mematrinya dalam memori. Helai ikal kelamnya perlahan disusupi oleh jemari Atsumu yang berbisik lirih, _memang ada apa di Alberta, Omi?_

"Aurora borealis di Jasper, Atsumu. Aku ingin kita melihatnya bersama."

Dan benar saja, persembahan dari Kiyoomi malam itu sukses membuat Atsumu terpana hingga lidahnya kelu selama beberapa menit. Selendang mayang dalam spektrum warna hijau, biru, dan ungu menari-nari di langit seakan tengah menampakkan diri dari sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak kasat mata karena terhalang agungnya cahaya mentari. Selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya diketatkan untuk menghalau dingin dan ia serasa ingin menangis menatap sajian magis yang tengah menari di depan mata.

Ini memang kali pertamanya menatap hamparan aurora yang bergerak elok ke sana kemari, ditambah Kiyoomi, dengan dua butir _cupcake_ di tangan dan lilin berpendar cantik di atasnya—

"Selamat ulang tahun, Atsumu."

Dengan tarian warna biru dan hijau yang membayang di belakang kepalanya. Dengan bayang pegunungan malam dan pucuk-pucuk segitiga pepohonan cemara yang kini hitam kelam. Dengan senyum manis yang seakan menyimpan sebuah intensi di belakangnya.

  
  


Tengah malam itu, ekspresi Kiyoomi berpendar lembut selembut nyala lilin yang digenggamnya, senyumnya sehangat selimut tebal yang senantiasa setia memeluk tubuhnya.

_Serakahkah aku bila harapanku ialah meminta sedikit waktu lebih lama bersamamu?_ Kemudian lilin ditiup dan cahaya yang tersisa hanya yang berasal dari lampu minyak yang mereka bawa serta yang tengah mengambang di langit Kanada malam itu.

Keduanya duduk di pinggir danau bersama dengan segelas cokelat panas, kemudian naik berbaring berdampingan di atas _jeep_ Kiyoomi untuk memandang aurora malam itu sedikit lebih dekat. Membicarakan hal-hal bersifat trivia, bertukar canda satu sama lain, hingga kemudian tak ada lagi suara selain percikan air dari danau atau getir angin musim gugur yang sedikit menggigil. Bahu menempel erat demi menyalurkan sedikit hangat pada satu sama lain.

"Bulannya indah sekali malam ini."

Baru saja ialah Kiyoomi yang membuka suara. Sedikit malu-malu dan harap-harap cemas, dengan sisa-sisa keberanian yang kini ia pertaruhkan semuanya. Biner hitamnya masih menatap lurus pada angkasa yang malam itu didekorasi gelombang spektrum warna tanpa titik-titik rasi bintang, enggan melirik pada pria di sampingnya yang juga berbaring menatap pemandangan serupa.

Ia tahu benar, tidak ada bulan yang menggantung di langit malam itu.

  
  


Kiyoomi hanya tengah mengenang dan mengakui bahwa ia menikmati setiap detak waktu yang telah mereka berdua habiskan bersama, juga hal-hal remeh temeh dan konversasi trivial yang mereka lalui tiap hari. Semudah memulai rutinitas obrolan di meja kecil di pojok ruangan tiap sore hari, senyaman dialog malam hari sebelum tidur, dan sesederhana Kiyoomi mencintai Atsumu dengan apa adanya.

Mungkin Atsumu mengerti maksud perkataannya, mungkin juga tidak. Namun, ketika tangan hangat itu meraih miliknya yang beku dan kaku karena dingin dan gugup, seiring dengan hembusan napas pelan yang terasa hangat di dekat telinganya, seketika ia tahu bahwa Atsumu mengerti.

"Ya, malam ini bulannya indah sekali."

_dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan_

_awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada_

Segalanya terasa begitu sederhana.

Sesederhana musim berganti seperti siklus jam dan hari, ketika Kiyoomi lagi-lagi meninggalkan mantelnya di belakang mesin kasir di sebuah toko roti di ujung persimpangan. Dimana Atsumu akan kebingungan untuk mengembalikan, karena Kiyoomi masih sibuk berputar mengelilingi Kanada, memberi materi atau sekadar garis tanda tangan.

  
  


"Tolong simpankan untukku sampai aku pulang." kilahnya, dan tumpukan cucian Atsumu resmi bertambah satu.

Kemudian bertambah dua.

  
  


"Kamu tahu aku tinggal sendirian dan tidak ada yang bisa menerima paket mantelku." kali ini alasannya lain lagi. "Tolong simpankan untukku sampai aku pulang." dan Atsumu kembali memutar bola mata dengan malas.

Yang setelahnya hanya dibalas dengan tawa jenaka dari ujung sambungan telepon, yang jarang-jarang ia lontarkan dan membuat Atsumu semakin merindukan presensinya.

  
  


"Atsu, kamu bisa pakai kalau kamu mau." Kiyoomi dan panggilan-panggilan sayangnya, dan Atsumu yang tak kuasa menolak tiap pintanya. Lagi pula, ia masih tak habis pikir dengan obsesi kekasihnya akan mantel katun panjang hingga mencapai lutut. Sudah puluhan berjajar di lemarinya, dan Atsumu sudah lupa apa warna terakhir yang Kiyoomi kenakan.

Sesederhana Kiyoomi yang mulai bertamu ke dalam apartemennya sedikit lebih sering dan lebih lama dari biasanya, terkadang sembari membawa satu kantong kertas besar berisi makanan dan resep yang ia temukan di internet. Seringkali ia akan meminta Atsumu mengajarinya sedikit demi sedikit meski pada akhirnya akan Atsumu masak sendiri bersama Kiyoomi yang lengket di punggung dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang dan kepala ditumpukan pada bahu.

"Kamu tunggu saja di sana." Atsumu mengedikkan dagu pada sofa merah marun di ruang tengah yang menghadap pintu balkon yang tengah ditutup. Sedetik kemudian, tengkuknya basah karena kecupan kasar dari Kiyoomi yang menggeleng tak mau lepas, justru semakin mengetatkan pelukan di pinggang kecilnya.

Atsumu menghela napas pasrah, panci berisi air mendidih dan spageti meminta untuk segera ditiriskan, dan ia tak mungkin melakukannya bila ada tamu yang tingkahnya bagai benalu di punggung.

  
  


Ultimatum terakhir mau tak mau akhirnya lepas dari bibirnya. "Omi, kamu mau tanganku tersiram air mendidih?"

Mungkin menjadi sedikit hiperbolis itu perlu, karena setelah mengatakannya, Kiyoomi segera beranjak dan duduk patuh di sofa merah marun di tengah ruangan. Meskipun kedua matanya masih intens mengamati cara Atsumu menjarang air atau mengaduk bumbu, setidaknya ia bisa melakukannya dengan lebih leluasa.

"Bibi di supermarket sampai mengira aku sudah menikah karena aku sering belanja bahan makanan di sana." Atsumu tengah mencacah bawang putih ketika Kiyoomi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Padahal kamu tahu, kan, kalau aku tinggal sendirian?" yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dan tawa tertahan di balik tenggorokan.

Sesungguhnya Atsumu tahu benar apa yang Kiyoomi inginkan dari perilaku janggalnya selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Tetapi ia memilih diam dan menunggu kekasihnya itu mengatakannya secara langsung.

  
  


Meskipun Kiyoomi pandai bermain kata dan Atsumu pandai menangkap kode-kode implisit dan intensi dari balik pernyataannya, Atsumu lebih memilih pura-pura diam dan tidak mengerti.

_Cukup sekali saja ketika di Alberta,_ Atsumu menyajikan dua piring spaghetti _aglio olio_ di meja makan, bersamaan dengan secangkir kopi dan teh panas. _Aku tidak boleh terjebak permainannya._

Sepertinya Kiyoomi mulai lelah karena kekasihnya itu tidak memberinya respons yang ia harapkan. Dan sepertinya ia mulai sadar bahwa Atsumu mungkin tidak selalu bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

  
  


Dan mungkin, inilah saatnya untuk mulai mengumpulkan kembali puing-puing keberaniannya yang terbang bebas semenjak pernyataan cinta implisitnya di bawah langit penuh aurora di Alberta.

Lalu kemudian, sesederhana surat kabar yang datang tiap pagi di depan pintu, tiket pameran terbatas _Art Gallery Ontario_ datang bersamaan dengan pesan singkat yang muncul di layar ponsel Atsumu.

_Sayang, kesini denganku minggu depan?_

Ini bukan sekadar ekshibisi seni instalasi biasa. Atsumu tahu benar karena para pengunjung toko rotinya selalu membicarakan hal yang sama beberapa minggu ini.

  
  


Seniman Jepang dengan gayanya yang sedikit _nyentrik_ namun berhasil memukau jutaan orang di dunia dengan konsep _infinity_ miliknya, dan Toronto menjadi kota paling beruntung di seantero Kanada karena berhasil mencuri jam terbangnya hingga dua minggu kedepan untuk menyelenggarakan pamerannya.

Pengetahuan Atsumu akan dunia seni ia akui memang nol besar karena baginya, seni dan keindahan adalah adonan yang mengembang sempurna dan _frosting_ yang memanjakan mata. Tetapi ia mengapresiasi jerih payah Kiyoomi mendapatkan dua lembar tiket eksklusif untuk kencan mereka Sabtu sore minggu depan, karena itulah Atsumu segera mengetik balasan sebagai tanda setuju.

"Omi, beritahu aku, bagaimana kamu bisa dapat tiket ini?"

Senyum sumringah memancar dari bibir Kiyoomi setelah ia melahap potongan _croissant_ cokelat favoritnya. Sore itu, seperti biasa, keduanya akan duduk di meja kecil di pojok ruangan toko roti Atsumu, sekadar bertukar kabar dan aktivitas hari ini sekaligus melepas rindu sebelum keduanya akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

  
  


Satu rutinitas yang tidak pernah berubah bahkan ketika status mereka sudah resmi berganti sepasang kekasih.

Atsumu, dengan tatapan menyelidik pada dua lembar kertas polkadot warna warni dan kalimat _Yayoi Kusama Invites You!_ yang dicetak besar-besar, diam menunggu Kiyoomi memberinya jawaban. Sebagian kecil hatinya masih tidak percaya bahwa kekasih yang sudah ia pacari selama lebih dari setahun itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang dulu pernah menghiasi halaman depan koran pagi dengan judul besar yang hampir memenuhi setengah halaman.

Penulis besar penyandang titel _Peraih Nobel Kesusastraan Termuda_ dengan nama yang silabelnya seringkali masih salah diucapkan oleh lidah orang barat dan membuat Atsumu diam-diam menahan tawa. _Tuan Kiyumi,_ kata mereka, yang kali ini ditepis dengan nada lelah sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, _panggil Sakusa saja_.

"Salah satu kurator _Art Gallery Ontario_ itu kenalanku." disesapnya kopi sore racikan Atsumu yang hari itu tidak terlalu panas. "dan karena senimannya juga orang Jepang, mungkin?"

Semenjak terdampar di Kanada tanpa tempat pulang, Kiyoomi memilih museum dan galeri seni sebagai pelarian sementaranya dari realita, di samping alam dan pepohonan. Cukup dengan deret lukisan klasik, beberapa diorama atau patung, dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Kiyoomi tak ingin pergi.

Maka tak heran bila isi dari buku-bukunya juga mengutip sedikit latar belakang dari potongan lukisan tua yang ia temui di salah satu lorong galeri. _Racikan antara klasik dan kontemporer yang seringkali tragis namun romantis,_ begitu opini yang kerap kali dibaca Atsumu mengenai cara orang-orang mendeskripsikan inti dari cerita yang digubah Kiyoomi. Menyayat sekaligus menyembuhkan.

Biner hitam itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kala itu sulit Atsumu mengerti, mungkin karena lampu di toko rotinya sedikit terlalu redup dan memang sudah waktunya diganti.

"Tapi aku nggak mengerti seni." adalah retaliasi yang Atsumu keluarkan, lalu dibalas dengan segaris senyum simpul yang membuat Kiyoomi terlihat tidak sedingin dan sekaku kata orang.

Kiyoomi meraih selembar tisu di tengah meja seraya mengelap pinggiran mulut Atsumu yang rupanya dijejaki remah kukis.

  
  


Katanya, "Lihat dulu minggu depan, kamu pasti suka _._ "

Dan benar saja, perkataan Kiyoomi adalah mantra yang langsung mewujud dan menghipnotis Atsumu.

  
  


Karena, di Sabtu sore itu, tiap selesai lima langkah berjalan, Atsumu berhenti hanya untuk mengamati sedikit lebih dekat tiap perabotan yang ditutup warna putih dengan stiker polkadot warna-warni yang membanjir di tiap sudut ruangan itu. Jemarinya dengan lincah menempelkan keping-keping stiker kuning atau merah dan biru dengan antusiasme tak terbendung seperti anak kecil.

_Polka dots can't stay alone,_ adalah kutipan yang Kiyoomi baca di pintu utama sebelum mereka berdua masuk menjelajah isi galeri. Dan ia sepenuhnya mengerti maksud kutipan itu. Bahwa satu lingkaran berwarna saja tidak dapat disebut sebagai polkadot. Sama halnya dengan manusia, keberadaannya hanyalah sebutir lingkaran yang bukan apa-apa bila berdiri sendirian.

_Tapi, setidaknya bila berdua mungkin bisa memberi arti,_ pikirnya sembari menatap dua stiker merah dan kuning di telapak tangan, kemudian menempelkannya berdampingan pada satu miniatur globe yang dicat putih bersih dan membuat bentuknya hampir serupa telur.

Sementara di ujung yang lain, Atsumu amat terkesima hingga ia mengambil terlalu banyak foto di ruangan itu dan hampir melupakan pertunjukan utama mereka. Sembari menunggu antrean untuk masuk ke kubus putih yang akan jadi panggung instalasi utama, Kiyoomi menyikut lengan Atsumu.

"Bagaimana, bagus?"

Adalah Atsumu yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyum miring yang hampir terlihat meremehkan. "Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu."

Seperti biasa, jamuan paling lezat selalu dihidangkan diakhir, dengan ekspresi Atsumu yang mungkin tak akan Kiyoomi dapatkan untuk ketiga kali.

Lucunya, di dalam kubus itu sebenarnya gelap gulita. Kemudian mereka berdua diminta duduk pada sebuah perahu kecil yang mengambang di permukaan yang rupa-rupanya air. Kemudian pintu ditutup, dan mereka berdua serasa tak lagi berada dalam realita dan terlempar menuju dimensi lain meski hanya selama satu menit.

Dimensi yang hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Puluhan ribu kelap-kelip lampu yang berpendar dalam ruangan yang seluruhnya gelap gulita membuat mereka serasa ada di tengah kolam, di antara hiruk pikuk malam di suatu musim panas, dengan ribuan kunang-kunang mengelilingi sekitar. Atraksi ini seakan menarik memori Kiyoomi kembali pada waktu-waktu yang dulu mereka habiskan di tengah danau di Alberta, di bawah gemilang cahaya aurora, hanya saja kali ini wujudnya berupa ribuan titik lampu serupa kunang-kunang.

Biner hitamnya terpaku pada kekasihnya yang, _ia baru sadar akan hal ini_ , terlihat menawan dengan cahaya yang melingkupi sekelilingnya. Deret lampu berbagai warna dengan kerlap kerlip dan pantulannya di dasar air membuat mereka seakan terbang melayang dan terperangkap dalam galaksi bintang. Lanskap penglihatan Kiyoomi serasa tak terbatas karena pengaruh pantulan cermin yang mengelilingi mereka dari segala sisi.

Dan bagaimana Atsumu terlihat di hadapannya saat ini masih sama indahnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok berwajah Asia di balik meja kaca sebuah toko roti kecil di ujung persimpangan jalan.

Tidak, bahkan mungkin sekarang terlihat jauh lebih indah.

  
  


Mungkin ini karena pengaruh lampu-lampu yang seperti titik-titik kecil, berpendar dan membuatnya hampir berhalusinasi. Mungkin ini karena mereka dipertemukan tidak di tanah kelahiran, melainkan di tanah perantauan yang asing. Mungkin ini karena kebiasaannya saja yang selalu mendramatisir gejolak emosi.

Dan Atsumu yang kini terpantul di kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakang, membuatnya kembali menyadari sesuatu: ia _memang,_ dan akan selalu terlihat indah bila disandingkan berbagai cahaya dan palet warna musim gugur.

Atau mungkin ini karena Atsumu memang adalah rumah yang ia pilih untuk kembali, di sebuah negeri dengan daun maple dan bukan negeri dengan kelopak sakura.

"Wow." Dan Atsumu masih disana, duduk bersila di hadapannya dengan mata menjalar menjelajah kelap-kelip yang beriluminasi seperti kunang-kunang atau mungkin bintang-bintang di angkasa. Binar di mata cokelat madunya terlihat makin terang dan bercahaya, dan Kiyoomi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencuri satu kecupan di bibirnya.

Ciuman itu singkat saja, cukup selama beberapa detik dalam kelip remang-remang yang memabukkan, seakan takut ketahuan bila melakukannya terlalu lama. Ia mencecap manis dan asam stroberi yang tertinggal dari parfait yang tadi mereka beli, dan ketika ia membuka mata kembali, kilat terkejut dari mata cokelat madu itu terlihat makin menyilaukan.

Suara yang keluar setelah itu terdengar seperti pelaut yang berhasil pulang ke rumah setelah melalui ganasnya ombak di tengah lautan, bahagia dan melegakan.

Dan Atsumu tak kuasa menolak pinta yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Atsumu, izinkan aku tinggal bersamamu."

Mereka duduk bersama-sama di meja makan, nasi berlauk tamagoyaki dan sup miso ditemani kopi dan teh buatan Atsumu terhampar di antara mereka. Rutinitas mereka tiap akhir pekan karena Atsumu harus pergi ke toko roti kecilnya sebelum matahari menampakkan diri di hari kerja, meninggalkan Kiyoomi dengan tiga bungkus nasi kepal buatan supermarket atau masakan sisa semalam.

  
  


Karenanya, tiap sendok yang dihidangkan padanya selalu Kiyoomi lahap hingga tandas tak bersisa.

Segelintir _selamat makan_ dan Kiyoomi mulai melahap sup misonya. Dan baru pada suapannya yang ketiga, Kiyoomi menyadari bahwa Atsumu belum juga menyentuh porsi miliknya. Ia meletakkan sendoknya, kemudian balas menatap pemilik iris cokelat madu yang kini tengah bertopang dagu dengan senyum geli. Mangkuk miso dibiarkan mendingin.

Dua titik di dahinya bergerak sedikit mengikuti alis yang terangkat bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan kepala dimiringkan ke satu sisi, membuat senyum Atsumu semakin lebar. "Ada yang salah dengan cara makanku?"

Tidak ada yang salah dengan cara makan Kiyoomi, hanya saja memang seperti itu cara Atsumu selalu memandangnya tiap mereka makan bersama.

Tanpa sadar, sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi Atsumu untuk mengamati lamat-lamat bagaimana orang lain memperlakukan sajian makanan yang dihidangkan di depannya. Baik sepotong roti atau segelas kopi. Baik di dalam restoran bintang lima atau di pinggir pedagang kaki lima.

  
  


Tak terkecuali bagi Kiyoomi.

Bagaimana Kiyoomi selalu menangkupkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata selama dua detik seraya berdoa. Bagaimana Kiyoomi selalu meneguk gelas kopinya hingga tandas sepertiga sebelum menyentuh lauk pauknya. Bagaimana Kiyoomi selalu menyendok nasinya dengan porsi-porsi besar dan membuatnya kesulitan merespons tiap ada dialog asal yang spontan dilontarkan Atsumu di atas meja.

Bagaimana Kiyoomi memperlakukan masakannya bagai sajian kepada dewa-dewi dan menghabiskannya hingga tak bersisa. Bagaimana gerakan tangan Kiyoomi dengan luwes mengambil piring dan mangkuk Atsumu yang telah kosong, kemudian mencucinya hingga bersih tanpa pernah diminta. Dan bagaimana Kiyoomi tak pernah keberatan bila tiap pagi di hari kerja tidak ada semangkuk sup miso hangat atau secangkir kopi panas.

Bagaimana, secara tak sadar, keduanya telah berbagi tugas tanpa perlu ada diskusi di atas meja makan.

Bahkan sesederhana Atsumu yang terkadang menemukannya tertidur di sofa merah marun di ruang tengah, menunggunya kembali dari toko roti di persimpangan jalan. Sesederhana wangi dari aromaterapi yang dinyalakan tiap Atsumu bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah selimut karena kesulitan tertidur. Sesederhana Atsumu yang selalu menemukannya terbangun paling pagi dan menyapu tiap inci apartemen mereka berdua, meskipun dengan terpaksa hanya ada imbalan sisa makan malam atau nasi kepal supermarket untuk sarapan pagi.

Bahwa, sebagaimana Kiyoomi yang telah dibiarkannya menjadi bagian besar dalam tahun-tahun hidupnya mengelana di Kanada, tanpa sadar membuat Atsumu selalu menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin sudah seharusnya diucapkan sejak Sabtu sore kala mereka bertukar ciuman di dalam dimensi kubus tiga kali tiga yang serasa tanpa batas.

Dan mungkin, saat ini, di Minggu siang yang cuacanya sedikit terlalu panas, adalah waktu yang tepat.

Adalah Atsumu yang meraih sebelah tangan Kiyoomi yang bebas di atas meja, selagi iris cokelat madunya menatap dalam-dalam pada oasis kehitaman yang kini berkilat terpapar pantulan matahari.

  
  


"Aku bisa membuatkanmu sup miso setiap pagi, kalau kamu mau."

Kiyoomi terpaku tak bergerak. Manik hitamnya berkedip sekali, dua kali, memastikan apa yang baru saja Atsumu utarakan bukan lagi racauan atau sekadar bualan di siang bolong. Pandangannya beralih dari manik cokelat madu yang siang itu terasa sedikit lebih hangat ke arah punggung tangan yang menggenggam miliknya di atas meja.

Dua setengah tahun mereka memilih bersama dengan menyandang titel sebagai kekasih dan bukan sekadar teman konversasi sore hari, dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya ketika mereka hanya sebatas teman berbicara dalam rangka mengenang bahasa ibu. Sesungguhnya angka itu tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan tahun-tahun penuh kesendiriannya di kota metropolitan Toronto yang penuh hiruk pikuk yang dibingkai gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Namun, cara Atsumu mengenalkannya pada Toronto yang baru, yang sedikit lebih berwarna dari yang ia tahu, yang perlahan-lahan mengisi tiap jalan-jalan yang ia lalui dengan presensinya, membuat beberapa tahun terakhir ini mungkin adalah tahun-tahun terbaik sepanjang hidupnya.

Tawaran Atsumu itu, alih-alih dibalas dengan jawaban, Kiyoomi justru melempar tanya.

"Kamu yakin? Setiap pagi?" kini bibirnya mengikuti bentuk senyum Atsumu yang lebarnya hampir mencapai telinga, menahan gelak tawa yang terancam keluar dari kerongkongan. "Bukan dengan masakan sisa semalam?"

"Ya."

  
  


"Atau nasi kepal supermarket?"

  
  


"Ya."

Dan satu jawaban itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuka matanya lebih lebar akan probabilitas tahun-tahun kedepan yang akan dilaluinya bersama Atsumu, entah tiga atau lima atau bahkan lima puluh, dalam petak apartemen dengan sofa merah marun di ruang tengah dan toko roti di persimpangan jalan.

  
  


Pada hari-hari dengan berbagai musim dan palet warna yang berbeda, pada tinggi dan rendah kondisi dan halang rintang yang akan dihadapi.

Bayangan Atsumu dengan latar belakang pohon maple dan dedaunan dengan spektrum warna merah, kuning, dan oranye yang memadati jalanan kembali melintas dalam pikirannya. Dan entah berapa kali visi itu muncul, Kiyoomi akan selalu mengangguk setuju, bahwa Atsumu _selalu_ jauh terlihat lebih indah di musim gugur, dalam dinginnya angin bulan Oktober dan warna-warna hangat yang menyelubunginya.

"Boleh." Kiyoomi akhirnya berkata setelah beberapa menit sunyi yang menenangkan. "Akan kutunggu mulai besok pagi."

Dalam negeri dengan pohon maple yang berjajar di tiap ruas kanan kiri, akhirnya Kiyoomi menemukan rumah yang telah lama ia cari.

  
  
  
  


_Pelukanmu adalah rumah terindah,_

_tempat aku ingin menetap selamanya._

_(Helvy Tiana Rosa - Pelukanmu adalah Taman Kupu-Kupuku)_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> References and visualizations:
> 
> \- [Mon chum:](https://theculturetrip.com/north-america/canada/articles/10-quebec-french-phrases-you-need-to-know/) quebec french term for _"boyfriend" ___  
> -[How autumn looks like and left Atsumu astonished,](https://www.google.com/search?q=jasper+national+park+autumn&safe=strict&sxsrf=ALeKk02YV14Y_NMgBUvZ9u4Q2r1MNcWCRQ:1613217923024&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjIyPyJ6ebuAhUBOSsKHeIyAn4Q_AUoAXoECBAQAw&biw=1366&bih=657) at Jasper National Park, Alberta, Canada  
> \- [That magnificent night under the aurora borealis,](https://www.google.com/search?q=jasper+national+park+aurora+borealis&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjy4YO-xebuAhUjXHwKHbkHBQ4Q2-cCegQIABAA&oq=aurora+jasper+national+park&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQARgAMgYIABAIEB46BggAEAcQHjoICAAQBxAFEB46CAgAEAgQBxAeULsaWLAgYPwsaABwAHgCgAGTA4gBnguSAQkxLjMuMS4xLjGYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ8ABAQ&sclient=img&ei=MJsnYPKJH6O48QO5j5Rw&bih=657&biw=1366&safe=strict&hl=id) at Jasper National Park, Alberta, Canada  
> \- ["The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"](https://www.italki.com/article/909/confessing-your-love-in-japanese) is another way to say "I love you" in Japanese  
> \- [Polka-dots room where Atsumu enthusiastically playing with colorful stickers, ](https://medium.com/cma-thinker/to-infinity-and-beyond-inside-the-obliteration-room-at-the-cleveland-museum-of-art-fc03e10b5d8c)Yayoi Kusama's Obliteration Room  
> \- [Where they shared a kiss and escaped reality just for a minute, ](http://www.digiart21.org/art/fireflies-on-the-water)Yayoi Kusama's Fireflies on the Water, Art Gallery of Ontario, Toronto, Canada  
> \- ["Will you make me miso soup for me everyday?"](https://www.tofugu.com/japan/proposing-to-a-japanese-girl/) is another way to propose in Japanese. In conclusion: **sakuatsu married(!)**  
>  \- The last scene is inspired by this [osaaka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214093) fanfic
> 
>   
> Akhirnya selesai juga tulisan yang paling _proper_ dari semua tulisanku... padahal draft awalnya mau pake trope fwb to lovers, tapi pas lagi diedit kok nggak sreg... akhirnya kurombak total dari NOL jadi trope strangers to lovers karena jarang-jarang aku liat sakuatsu strangers to lovers meet cute outside Japan?! (ya kayaknya aku kurang explore aja sih hiks)
> 
> Pas ngerombak nggak ada outline atau plot yang berarti, hence the non-linear, karena semuanya dipikirin sambil ngetik, setting dan latar juga dikerjain sambil jalan dan mandi, plus diiringi playlist Chopin 3 jam di youtube, kemudian jadilah word vomit lebih dari 5 ribu kata (kamar mandi emang tempat terbaik buat brainstorming, iya gak iya gak wkwk)
> 
> Btw, nulis langsung di ao3 banyak strugglenya ya, aku kebiasaan pake keyboard shortcut buat rata kanan-kiri-tengah-justify, tapi kalo pake itu di sini.... bahaya, bisa-bisa ke-refresh duluan pas belom disimpen (nangis soalnya ada beberapa scene yang kutulis ulang sampe tengah malem karena kepencet ctrl+r)
> 
> Dari semua tulisanku, ini yang paling aku SUKA BANGET (dan paling panjang buat oneshot sekaligus gaada outline rinci). Jadi rasanya tuh seneng banget + bangga sama diri sendiri sampe pengen tumpengan... hiks. Buat setiap orang yang mau baca, kudos, comment, bahkan bookmark... terima kasih atas apresiasinya, i love you all!!!! *sobs* *bow*
> 
> Terakhir, feel free to [hit me up on twitter!!](https://twitter.com/kurvademand)
> 
> (Panjang banget ini notesnya, anyway thanks for stopping by and see u later!)


End file.
